Second Chances
by 3 Star Jeneral
Summary: Sometimes things have to go wrong for everything to work out the way they were always supposed to.
1. Chapter 1

**My response to an awesome Twitter challenge!**

 **Hurray for my Twitter ladies who won't let a good idea pass them!**

 **Thanks to the ever fabulous Shoequeen for her bitchin beta skills.**

* * *

He can see it as if it were happening in front of him all over again. The shining oak beams, the long red carpet, the multicoloured orchids, a gift from Tuplo, the people of P3X 797. The music begins, 'Canon in D' by Pachelbel and the doors open, the July sunshine flooding into the expanse. He sees her nieces first, Sophie and Ellie, then Jill, Marks wife, Cassandra and, finally, Janet. They glide, smiling uncontrollably, up the long walk towards him. Jack stands, along with the congregation, and smooths his tux, adjusting the silver grey tie, the one that she's always loved on him. He looks to his left, towards Daniel, Teal'c and George, watching the procession, smiles beaming from their faces. Daniel rests his hand on Jack's shoulder.

The doors open once more, and the music strikes up again, louder this time; 'Wagner's Wedding March' and suddenly she appears in the doorway on the arm of Jacob, the sunlight illuminating her from behind, as if the heavens themselves are ushering her towards him. Jacob looks every inch the proud father and he kisses her cheek before they slowly make their way towards her waiting groom. She's smiling, that big beautiful smile, the 'Carter grin' and Jack can't help but fall in love with her even more. This amazing person, the woman he loves more than anyone else on this or any other planet, on her dad's arm walking towards him. They lock eyes momentarily, and he smiles weakly at her as she walks past him towards the altar, where Joseph Faxon stands waiting. He turns to face the front, fighting back the emotions building inside him. He's not sure how, but he manages to hold it together when the pastor asks 'Who gives this woman to this man?' As if anyone could 'give' Samantha Carter to anyone. He notices the very slight hesitation in her voice when she's asked if 'she takes this man to be her husband'

And when the congregation is asked 'if anyone knows of any lawful impediment why they should not be joined,' he feels the pain, the gut wrenching devastation, as it takes over him once again, knowing that it's over. She doesn't want him; she has chosen another. He stands as she kisses her groom, applauds like everyone else and when the wedding party retreats down the aisle, he follows, walking out of the church and her life forever.

For the fifth night in a row, Jack O'Neill starts awake from the nightmares made up of his own memories.

* * *

The Aschen had so cleverly hidden their true intentions that no one ever suspected. Well, not no one, she thinks. He had suspected. He'd always suspected them.

"Too good to be true Carter" he'd said, a soft pleading look in his eyes.

He'd warned them all and they'd told him he was crazy. And now look where they were. Right where he said they'd be: up against a wall, with no weapons to shoot their way out.

"Bare assed and unarmed," as he always said. They could fix it though, or try, at least, they'd decided that last night. Right after they'd realised that that General Hammond had been murdered to keep the Aschen secret. And now here she was.

She watches as the JR Reed Space Terminal vanishes before her eyes and the Central Minnesotan terminal appears. She blows out the breath she has been unknowingly holding and makes her way to the rental.

She sees the cabin in the distance, dark wood and lush green trees, and regrets the fact that she never took him up on his numerous offers of a weekend here or there. She taps gently on the front door, waiting in silence, her stomach turning at the very thought of seeing him again after so long. His mistrust of the Aschen had split them. His decision to leave Colorado Springs for a simpler life, away from the Aschen and their technology has ensured that they hadn't seen each other after her wedding. He'd made it clear, if they accepted the Aschen and their way of life, he was gone and, despite her attempts to contact him, he had all but fallen off the radar.

She makes her way around the cabin and stops dead in her tracks when she's faced with him, all 6 ft 2 of unshaven, scruffy Jack O'Neill. If he's startled by her sudden appearance, he doesn't show it, and simply stands staring at her, like he's pretty sure he's imagining her presence.

"So this is the place you kept threatening to take me. It's good to see you, Sir." She says quietly, looking at the surroundings and then at him, a small smile pulling on the corners of her lips.

He stares back at her, emotionless.

"I'm retired, Carter. Lose the 'Sir,'" he snaps, sitting down on the wooden Adirondack chair on the porch.

"Right," she says cautiously, taking the other empty chair, "Jack." His name feels dangerous on her lips, like a forbidden password that only a select few are privileged to use. He tries to hide it, but she sees the way his body tenses. and his eyes stay closed that extra few seconds, when she lets it fall from her lips.

"What are you doing here?" He asks,suddenly raising his gaze to her face.

"It turns out we made a mistake. A big one."

"Which one?" He asks sarcastically. "We made a few."

She knows exactly what mistake he means of course. The kiss, the declaration, the sudden 'early retirement' he took to avoid a court martial and to save her career, when their little slip was reported.

"Our alliance with the Aschen." She clarifies.

"Oh, that. Not working out, is it? Gosh, I wish I'd seen that coming. Oh, wait…" he says, his words dripping with contempt. "I did see that coming."

"It isn't what you thought. A couple of days ago I found out that I can't ever have children."

His eyes soften and she sees a flash of the old Jack O'Neill rising to the surface. "I'm sorry to hear that.

"So was I," she says sadly. "According to the Aschen doctors, I was fine. But not according to Doctor Fraiser. We got into the Aschen computer network; they keep statistics on everything. In the past couple of years, without our even knowing it, they have managed to sterilize over ninety percent of the world's population. The other ten percent are probably just a matter of time. We don't know how they've done it, or even how they've even managed to keep it a secret this long…

"So what d'you want me to do about it?"

"Help us."

"Do what?"

"We can undo this."

"Oh, here we go." He snaps, before standing and turning to leave.

Sam follows him, talking as she goes.

"We send a message back through the Stargate to ourselves ten years ago. We stop this from ever happening."

Jack stops dead in his tracks and spins to face her once again. She's caught off guard and almost walks into him.

"Stop this from happening? How?"

"Jack, we know it's possible."

"Why am I having this conversation with you? Just out of curiosity, say we do this. What happens to everything that's happened the past ten years?"

"It won't happen." She answers and she knows that even though he wants desperately for 'it' to sound like he means the alliance with the Aschen, he means with her and him, with her and Joe.

"So, Sam, we don't go to P4C-970. We don't meet the Aschen, then…what?"

"I don't know." She says honestly. She knows what he's getting at. Does she still end up with Joe, doe he still end up with his heart broken.

"Let me tell you something, Carter. You want to erase your mistakes? That's your business. My conscience is clear. I warned everybody, I threw up the red flag and everybody—including you—shut me down.

In more ways than one, she thinks to herself.

"I'm asking you to put that behind us Jack."

"You're not happy with the way things turned out…I'm sorry to hear that. Personally, I like things the way they are. No more saving the world, just a nice pond with no pesky fish in it, and the single most pressing issue in my life is whether or not to get a dog…There are a lot of pros and cons to consider.

"Jesus, Jack. I'm talking about the future of the human race here"

"So was I." He says defiantly.

"We're doing this and our chances are a lot better with you than without you."

"Let me know how it turns out."

"Jack..."

"Tell me Carter, what does your dearly beloved Ambassador think about all this?"

"I haven't had a chance to tell him yet." She answers truthfully, turning on her heels and walking away.

She makes it to her car, switches on the engine, and leans her head on the steering wheel momentarily. The radio bursts to life and the dulcet tones of Biffy Clyro spill out.

 _"Our broken fairytale, so hard to hide,_

 _I still believe, it's you and me till the end of time..._

 _When we collide we come together,_

 _If we don't we'll always be apart"_

"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me with this." She mumbles to herself.

* * *

Jack stands on the porch of his cabin, twisting the fishing wire in his hands watching her walk away from him again and getting into her car.

"Dammit to hell," he mutters and throwing the fishing line down, follows her, watching as she lays her head against the steering wheel. He walks to the driver side door and taps gently on the window, startling her. He tilts his head, beckoning her out of the car. Once she's out and leaning against the closed door, he runs a hand through his hair before speaking.

"Look, Sam, I'm sorry. I'm a grouchy old guy with no fish, no dog and a rather large chip on my creaky old shoulder. You were the last person I expected to see when I rounded that corner."

"I get it," she says quietly. "You didn't want to see me, I should have known better. Daniel should have ... Even Teal'c... Not me..." She trails off.

"I'm glad it was you." He says, taking a step towards her, closing the gap between them some more. "What you said earlier, that if we can get this done, all of this," he says, waving his hand nonchalantly around...

"Won't ever have happened," she finishes.

"None of it will have happened?"

"No, Jack, not yet anyway. Some of it will be inevitable, obviously, but it will go back to where it all started." She clarifies.

"Ok so if none of it will ever have happened, it won't matter if I do this?" He asks, taking a final step towards her and covering her lips with his own.

* * *

The last thing Sam expected was for Jack to kiss her. He was still kissing her, she was kissing him back and dammit the man could kiss. She knew she should be feeling guilty but she wasn't and she didn't care. She suddenly knows this is where she should have been all along, like something had always been wrong and Jack kissing her was somehow making it right. His hands reach into her hair, his tongue caressing her lips, begging entrance to her mouth, then dancing with her own. She pulls on his hips and she can feel how hard he is already, pressed against her belly.

The cabin is a mere 15 feet from where they stand, and Sam pushes off the car door and starts walking them backwards towards the privacy of the dwelling. She knows exactly what she wants to do, what she's always wanted to do, but there's no way she's doing it out in the open, against a rented car. Jack takes two steps backwards, but then lifts her, his hands grasping her ass, lips still on hers, and carries her to the cabin, the results of the initial demonstration of the Aschen's healing prowess still evident in his now perfectly healed knees and back. Sam yelps and throws her head back laughing when he swats at her backside as they cross the threshold of the building and Jack kicks the door closed behind them, his lips crashing down on hers once more. She wriggles free of his embrace, and takes a step back, her breathing fast and uncontrolled.

"Wait," she says, and sees the momentary flash of worry on his face. She admires him, from crown to toe, a wicked smile appearing on her face as her gaze lingers a few extra seconds on the quite evident bulge in his jeans.

She closes the gap once more and kisses him softly, pulling a moan from his throat. Her hands wander to his chest, undoing the buttons on his flannel shirt and then to his belly, his breath catching in his throat when she fingers the tiny disk of silver and pops it free. She slowly pulls at the zipper and snakes her hand inside feeling the hard length under the soft cotton of his boxers. He mumbles her name against her lips and she pushes gently on his chest with her free hand until he's flush against the front door.

She sinks to her knees, kissing a trail down his chest as she goes until she's kneeling before him. She positions her hands under the waistband of his boxers and then painfully slowly, runs her hands down his muscular thighs, taking his boxers and jeans with them. His erection springs free and bumps her chin. He chuckles nervously and mutters something like "Sorry, Carter." She doesn't reply, she's too busy focusing on the sight before her, to care about apologies. He's long and thick, and standing as proud as any 25 year old man's cock would be. The only tell tale sign of his age is the tuft of silver hair at the base. The shining silver patch is sexier than anything she's ever seen and she can't help but moan her approval. She runs her fingertips back up his thighs, settling her hands on his hips and looks up into his eyes. Leaning forward, she let's the tip of his cock bump her lips once, then again and then a third time. Jack bites his lower lip and whimpers so licks her lips and snakes her tongue across the head of his cock, wetting it as much as she can. Sam opens her mouth and takes him in slowly, barely an inch before she pulls her mouth away and his cock twitches in anticipation of the next contact with her lips.

"Touch yourself," she says. "Show me what you like." He reaches down, grasps his cock firmly in the centre, and slowly starts to pump his hand up and down the thick shaft. His eyes instinctively close and his head falls back against the door. Watching him pleasuring himself inches from her face is making her belly quiver. She feels a sudden wetness pool between her legs, so she leans forward, takes the head of his cock between her lips and sucks gently. His eyes open suddenly at the unexpected sensation and his hand stills as he stares, mesmerised at the sight before him. She pulls back and watches his technique, how his thumb runs over the very tip, the way his hand tightens when he bottoms out, the little flick of his wrist before he starts the whole slow ascent over again.

"Like what you, ah, see, Carter?" He asks, looking down at her, the words catching in his throat when she reaches for him, wraps her own hand around his, intertwining their fingers,and starts to move them both up and down his shaft, while her mouth follows. He's as hard as she's ever felt any man, yet his skin is so very soft, like warm musky velvet.

She bats his hand out of the way and licks the underside of his cock from base to tip, swirling her tongue around the sensitive head.

"HolyfuckinhshitSam," he moans in one long syllable.

She mimics the same action over again, pumping him as her tongue follows and removes her hand fully, replacing it with her mouth. She takes him in, as much as she can manage in one long motion and his hands fist into her hair, his hips lifting reflexively from the door. She moans, the vibrations causing his cock to twitch in her mouth and her name to fall from his lips in the way she's always wanted it to. She finds a rhythm she's comfortable with, neither fast nor slow, because, despite the fact that she wants to make him spill the most intimate part of him, the longer she can draw this out, the longer she can be with him. His breathing is quickening, his belly tensing under her fingertips and she's sure he's not going to last much longer.

She cups his balls and squeezes gently.

"Sam," he cries, his voice tight with pleasure."I'm close, Sam."

His words cause a giddiness in her that she's never felt and her mouth floods with wetness when she tastes the first drops of his desire, salty and warm.

She sucks him as far into her mouth as she can manage, looks up at his face, watching as her strangled name tumbles from his lips and is then suddenly aware or his hands in her hair, holding her gently in place while he thrusts into her mouth. She feels him still and he spills his release over her lips, a hard gush that drips down her chin and onto the floor between her legs. She laughs; he swears, blowing out a long breath and sinks back against the door.

"Sorry," he says sheepishly, pulling his pants up from around his thighs.

"Sorry for what?"

His eyes fall to her chin and he tilts his head and smiles.

"Ya know," pointing at his own chin.

"Well it was a first, I'll give you that, " she tells him, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a tissue.

"Probably the best god damn 20 minutes of my life Carter. Not gonna lie," he admits, reaching for her hand and helping her to her feet.

He takes her in, studies her face, and she knows he's looking for any hint of regret but he finds none.

She reaches for his face and kisses him. His arms encircle her waist and he pulls her to him, afraid to let go, afraid of losing her all over again. Their lips part moments later and she leans her forehead against his.

"I should go," she says quietly, reaching for the door.

"I don't want you to go."

"Maybe if we fix this," She whispers, kissing him a final time, "I won't ever have to leave again. Maybe we can have a second chance."

He watches as she walks towards her car, and his decision is made in that moment. There is no way the love of his life will ever walk down the aisle with another man again.

He would rather risk his life for a chance of happiness with her, than live the rest of his life without her in it.

* * *

 *****Authors Note- Song referenced is "Many of Horror (When we Collide )" by Biffy Clyro.**

 **I deliberately chose a song that had been released around 2010 and that would have realistically been getting radio AirPlay at the time.**

 **Some lines of dialogue taken from Season 4, Episode 16- "2010"**


	2. Second Chances, Chapter 2

Sam looks in her rear view mirror and watches as the cabin fades out of sight. She slows the car to a stop, looks at her hands, which are shaking slightly and catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror, expecting to see a different person staring back, but nope, still her.

"So, this is what a woman who's cheated on her husband looks like," she whispers, softly enough, that she's not quite sure if she's said the words or thought them.

It's always been him, she knows that, and if he hadn't all but disappeared when the Aschen alliance had been formalised, then she has little doubt that they would have ended up together. She loved Joe, but had she actually ever been IN LOVE with him? She thought she had, hell, why else would she have married him, but she was slowly coming to terms with the fact that he was yet another poor substitute for the man back in that cabin.

A funny thing occurs to her, she should feel guilty. But she just... doesn't. She feels at ease with her decision, and somehow what they've just done in the cabin has granted her the freedom she's been craving for almost 8 years. She can't imagine how she's going to break it to Joe that the Aschen are behind all of this, that they knew all along that she was infertile but continued to give her false hope.

'They knew all along...' she trails off and is suddenly overcome with an anger so deep that it makes tears rise to the surface and spill down her cheeks. They did this to her. They decided her life for her. She had no choice.

She can't imagine a life with Joe without children. Their goal was always to have kids. As many as they could.

But Jack, Jack would be enough for her. She dabs at her eyes, restarts the car and drives towards town.

#%#%#%

The tranquil Central Minnesotan Terminal fizzles out in front of her eyes, replaced with the hustle and bustle of the JR Reed Terminal.

"We're on our own," she says to an awaiting Daniel.

"Your kidding - He said no?"

"This is unfortunate," Teal'c states, as matter of fact as always.

"We can still do this," Sam says, plans made to retrieve the only working GDO from the SGC. Suddenly faced with the cold breeze of the capital, she pulls her coat up around her neck and walks towards the ambassadorial suites, where her transportation home is waiting. 'Perks' she mutters to herself as the doors slide open and she is welcomed by a smiling clerk who gestures for a driver to escort her to one of the waiting cars.

%#%#%#

She's half way home when she hears her personal communicator beep. She reaches into her purse and pulls out the little rectangular piece of Perspex glass, her eyes widening when she sees the neon green message scroll across the screen.

"This afternoon was everything. Always been you. We can fix this. We HAVE to fix this. J x."

She holds the clear screen in her hand and closes her fingers around his message, her heart suddenly pounding in her chest again.

She types out a reply, and hits send before she can change her mind:

"More than I could have imagined. Always - S x, " she relaxes back against the soft leather seat and closes her eyes.

%#%#%#%#

The SGC looks so familiar, yet so completely different, as she watches the endless stream of people being led through the once secret halls. The bubbly tour guide directs them to a photograph on the wall and Sam is suddenly staring at herself. At Jack.

They're guided to the Gate Room where a replica of the stargate stands where the original once stood.

"This is ridiculous," she hears Daniel mutter under his breath, "Not her personal favourite SG team?"

They walk up the ramp like they have done several hundred times, look up to see Jack walking past them. He looks at her, smiles and slides his sunglasses on.

"And we're walking…" he says casually , leaving Sam staring blankly after him.

#%#%#%#%##

"What do you mean we can't?" Joe says, his voice shaking slightly. "You're wrong. They said you were fine."

"I saw the numbers, Joe, but this isn't just about me. This is a pandemic. I read this right from an Aschen terminal. Molum gave me access to work on something else. The birth rate has been cut over ninety percent."

"Oh, my God," Joe says, turning away from Sam, placing his hands on the wall, and lowering his head. "It was supposed to be a third of that."

Sam suddenly feels a cold sweat break out, the realisation of what Joe has just said to her, sinking in.

"You knew?" She whispers. "I don't believe this."

"Sam, you don't understand, The Aschen insisted on knew that if we didn't limit growth…"

"Oh, my god, is that what you call this?" Sam shouts, the anger in her voice suddenly evident.

"This obviously isn't what we agreed to! We didn't have a choice, Sam."

"I can't believe this…You sold us out! You sold me out, Joe. You let them decide our future!"

"You think this was my decision? …I...I have to talk to the President."

"Yes, you do. But not about this." She reaches into her purse and removes the replica GDO she had been entrusted with and hands it to Joe.

"I need you to take this iris remote and change it with the one on the president's desk without getting caught. And bring the other one back to my lab. I need you to do this first thing tomorrow."

"How am I going to do that?"

"Just come up with some excuse, Joe. I don't care, but you can't say one word about what we've talked about or they will kill you."

She removes her robe and pulls on a pair of navy pants, then steps into her shoes.

"Sam..."

"Don't, Joe, don't even try," she shouts, pulling on a sweater. "You could have told me! I'm your wife."

"Oh, come on, Sam, you know how it works! Before the Alliance you spent most of your adult life in secrecy."

"Please, that was different!"

"It's exactly the same. Our population was unsustainable. Without drastic measures, the Aschen didn't think we were worth investing in. Obviously they went too far, but I can't believe they did this deliberately. There must be some sort of reverse medical procedure they have…"

"You still don't get it." Sam says quietly, shaking her head.

"Sooner or later the Goa'uld would have wiped us out. Would you prefer that?"

"The Aschen way is slower," Sam whispers, "That's all. At least we knew where we stood with the Goa'uld. We had something tangible to fight against. The Aschen are not limiting growth, they're trying to eradicate the human race."

Joe takes a step towards her and pulls her into a hug. She stiffens against him, and he releases her, the worry clearly evident on his face.

"Sam..." he says, "talk to me."

"I can't be here, Joe. I'm afraid of what I might say. I need some air. I need some time to process...all this."

She turns from him, grabs her coat and bag, and walks out of their bedroom without looking back.

#%#%

Sam doesn't hesitate. She knows exactly where she's going and wants, no, needs to get there as soon as she can. She taps out a quick message 'I'm coming to you' and hits send, waits for the reply, which arrives in an instant; 'I'm waiting,' and tucks the communicator back into her purse. She declines the ambassadorial car outside their brownstone and instead opts to flag down a cab. The last thing she needs is Joe being able to track where she's going. He doesn't realise it, but she's removed her Aschen tracker so no one will be able to find her, unless they really REALLY look.

She stands on the transport disk, covers the keypad with her hand and types in the 5 digit unique reference number '7862-4'. The busy JR Reed Terminal disappears and is replaced by the tranquil silence of the Central Minnesotan terminal and his face, staring straight at her.

#%#%#%

"What do you mean he knew Sam?" Jack spits out.

"Eyes on the road, Jack, I mean exactly that," she replies, "he knew all along, he knew what they were doing to us, and he never said a word. He let me believe it was my fault. He let them decide my future."

"Look, I'm no fan of your fancy ambassador, but this is a step too far. He's in bed with the Aschen."

"Interesting way of putting it, all things considering," Sam says, turning her face to his and seeing his lips curl into a half smile.

"Yeah, I suppose it is."

"I just needed to escape and after last Sunday, well, I thought here would be the best place to escape to. He won't ever look for me here."

"Yeah...that was really something."

She turns and looks at him, and he's smiling, the memory of their last encounter clearly on the forefront of his mind.

"We'll fix it."

"I know."

"Until then, just relax, spend some time just... relaxing."

"I don't want to relax, dammit. I'm pissed. I'm angry. I just want to scream."

"Then scream. I have no neighbours. Scream all you want."

He pulls the truck to a stop outside his cabin and switches off the engine.

"So, should I warn the dog?" He quips, walking around the front of the cab and coming to a stop a few steps in front of her.

"Just fucking kiss me, Jack" Sam says, as she closes the gap between them. "Just make me forget."

Jack is momentarily taken aback by Sam's sudden boldness and when he kisses her, she kisses him back, a fire suddenly awakened deep inside her belly. She reaches her hand up into his hair and tugs, pulling him closer to her, closing the last millimetres between them. He walks her backwards and her back hits the cold steel of the truck with a thud. He's not gentle, but she doesn't want him to be. There's a time and a place for gentle and this is not it. He presses himself against her, and demands entrance to her mouth. She moans as he sucks her tongue into his mouth and rolls his hips against hers and she's taken by total surprise when he pushes his hand down the front of her pants and kicks the inside of her feet so her legs open wider for him. His fingers find her centre almost immediately and begin stroking her clit at a relentless pace, while he swallows the moans his ministrations are eliciting.

"Good?" He mumbles into her mouth while his fingers continue their assault on her clit. She nods, unable to do much more than that. He drags his lips over her cheek to her ear and whispers that he wants her to say his name when she comes on his fingers but that this is only the first of many orgasms he's giving her tonight. They're making it count.

She breathlessly says "harder," and he presses more firmly on her clit, while never breaking the rhythm that seems to be unraveling her. She grabs at his hair and pulls his face up so she's staring at him and moans his name long and low as her orgasm takes over. Her hips press against his fingers, her legs shake and he feels the sudden rush of fluid around his fingers. He waits for her to settle, withdraws his fingers and sucks.

"Fuck, you taste good," he says "Inside...now."

#%#%#%

"Still need to scream?" He asks, catching her wrist and spinning her towards him.

"Badly, " she replies, trying to gauge which direction he's going to steer her. Left for living room or right for his bedroom. "Can you help with that?" She's completely keyed up, every neuron in her brain firing, every nerve ending tingling in anticipation.

He reaches for her face and threads the fingers of one hand into her hair, just behind her ear, while the other one finds the small of her back and pulls her sharply towards him.

"I think I can oblige," he says before covering her lips with his own. His kiss is forceful but in a way that doesn't scare her, he's taking control and that's exactly what she wants, what she needs. To hand over control to someone else, if only for a while. He lowers his hands and lifts her , extra space and her legs wrap around his waist. He can feel the heat from her centre and instinctively pulls her towards him while thrusting up against her, the jeans and tailored pants doing nothing to hide their arousals. Her head falls backwards and she moans, a sound he's heard only minutes before, but it affects him in a way he's not prepared for. He walks them towards the wall behind her, pressing himself against her and this time, its his lips the moan escapes from.

He leans into her neck and bites, gently, and thrusts into her centre again. "Jack," she cries and her fingernails dig into his shoulders through the flimsy tee he's wearing.

The decision is made in a split second. He spins them and walks left, towards the living room, with his oversized couches and mutters, "couch is closer." They tumble onto his couch and the sudden change in pressure is almost too much. He's above her, leaning on his elbows, his lips working her over, their tongues duelling for dominance. Her legs are still wrapped around his waist and she's pulling him into her, unwilling to loosen her grip, because the seam of her pants is working wonders on her already oversensitive clit.

He wrestles free, sits up, almost dragging her bottom lip with him and she can see that his own lips are swollen from their kissing, his face is a shade she's never seen on him before. She imagines hers is a mirror image.

"Hey!" She exclaims.

"Not the kind of scream I was hoping you'd make, but these are in my way," he says, his head cocking towards her pants, his fingers already working the button and clasp and pulling the zipper down. He catches a glimpse of the navy lace beneath her belly button, hooks his fingers into the waistband and drags them and her pants down her legs, depositing them on the floor beside them. He doesn't hesitate for a second and Sam cries out when he holds her thighs open and lowers his face between her legs.

He laps at her, from her opening to her hooded clit, flattening his tongue when he reaches the latter.

"Jack," she cries and his answering mumble "Sam," causes a pulling sensation deep down in her belly.

"God, do that again."

"What? This?" He says, his lips never leaving her flesh, and he gently hums, then sucks her swollen clit into his mouth and rolls his tongue over it.

"Yes... oh... that..."

Her hands suddenly fly to his hair and he growls when she twists her fingers into the short silver strands and pulls him closer to her core.

She hears a rustle but can't focus on that right now, because what he's doing to her is causing her to lose all awareness of her surroundings. She feels the familiar tug behind her belly button, like strands of silk connecting all the aroused parts of her body together and pulling them tight.

"Oh, god, I'm close, Jack " she calls out into the empty room, her voice sounding louder than normal.

"Good," he says and lifts his face, replacing it in an instant with his calloused thumb and maintaining the same rhythm and pressure. He sits up and it's then that Sam realises that the earlier rustling was him removing his jeans and boxers, which she can see are around one ankle on the floor. He lines his cock up with her glistening entrance, his thumb still causing sparks to fire behind her eyes.

"Oh, god, Jack, I'm gonna come," she screams.

Taking that as his cue, he presses firmly on her clit, tightens up the circles he's been rubbing and pushes into her in one long thrust. He feels as she tightens around him, feels the flutter of her impending orgasm and with one more thrust, she cascades over the edge. His name escapes her lips once again, this time in a desperate cry, her back arches and he slows his pace, maintaining the pressure on her clit and allows her to ride out her pleasure.

She beckons him closer, kisses him, tasting herself on his lips, and wraps her arms and legs around him. He leans back, taking her with him, and sits onto the couch, still fully seated within her. Reaching for the hem of her blouse, he pulls it over her head, unclasps her bra and she's finally bare to him. Her hair is tousled and messy but she's more beautiful than he ever imagined. His own tee joins their clothes on the floor and he leans forward and takes one nipple into his mouth while his fingers twist and pull at the other. He sucks gently, she whimpers and her hands clasp his head. She rolls her hips and he can't help the moan that escapes his lips. She repeats the action without stopping, building a slow steady pace, stroking him from base to tip inside her. He switches to the other nipple, and bites the rosy flesh and she starts, grinding down on top of him.

"Oh, god I ike that," she says, drawing out the roll a touch longer, slow on the backwards movement , then hard and fast on the forwards. She watches him, how his lips hang open, just a touch, how his eyes seem to take forever to blink. She takes his hands, places them on her hips, and changes her movements from backwards and forwards, to up and down. She lifts almost completely off him, so that the tip of his cock is still barely inside, then slowly sinks back down. Every time she does it, she increases the speed and after 5 rotations, her breasts are bouncing in front of his face.

His hands come up to her face and he sticks the thumb of one into her mouth. She licks the pad, soaks it, he finds her clit and presses down gently on it and begins to rub. His movements stall her and he takes over, thrusting upwards into her at a faster pace than she was capable of attaining. The room is filled with the unmistakeable smell of 'sex,' her moans, his groaning and the sound of flesh against flesh.

"You close?" He asks through panting breath, "coz I'm...ah...fucking close."

"Don't stop," she begs, throwing her head back. Her hand falls to his and presses him against her harder and he obliges, rubbing her clit at a feverish pace while he attempts to hold back.

She erupts around him without warning, the cries of his strangled name filling the room once again and he lets go, thrusting three more times into her quivering centre before her name joins his in the echo of his living room.

She falls forward, exhausted and lays her head on his shoulder, kissing the crook of his neck, little aftershocks fizzling every few seconds, making his cock twitch.

"Gotta fix this Sam," he says breathlessly.

She nods. "I know."

"Can't live in a world where I can't do that to you every damn day."

"Well, if that's not incentive to succeed, I don't know what is!" She says finding his lips and kissing him once again.

Tbc.

#%#%#%#%#%#

Some lines of dialogue taken from SG1 Episode -2010.

#%#%#%#%#%#

Huge thanks to HonorableHelen and to TxWebbo for casting their glorious eyes over this one. And to TxWebbo for inspiring me to write something, when I hadn't in such a long time.


End file.
